A Father's Son
by DesertLily7
Summary: Shikadai tahu persis konsekuensi menjadi anak dari ayahnya yang tidak lain adalah seorang Nara Shikamaru. Namun, sekuat apapun ia melawan pendiriannya untuk tetap mengerti dengan konsekuensi tersebut, pada akhirnya ia tetaplah anak dari ayah yang begitu dicintainya itu.


**A Father's Son**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shikadai tahu persis konsekuensi menjadi anak dari ayahnya yang tidak lain adalah seorang Nara Shikamaru. Namun, sekuat apapun ia melawan pendiriannya untuk tetap mengerti dengan konsekuensi tersebut, pada akhirnya ia tetaplah anak dari ayah yang begitu dicintainya itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

"Shikadai, saatnya tidur siang!" ia mendengar suara ibunya dari arah dapur setengah berteriak kepadanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Baru satu jam yang lalu ia pulang dari akademi. Perutnya sudah terisi penuh oleh masakan yang dibuat ibunya untuk makan siang. Sekarang ia sedang berbaring di tengah ruang keluarga sambil serius menatap ke arah layar digital yang ada di tangannya. Kedua jempol tangannya tampak sibuk menari-nari di atas layar tersebut. Ia sedang asyik melakukan salah satu kegiatan kesukaannya, bermain _games_.

Saking asyiknya, ia tidak menghiraukan perintah dari ibunya barusan.

"Shikadai, kau tidur siang atau ibu ambil mainanmu," Shikadai terkejut saat suara wanita itu terdengar lebih dekat dari suara yang tadi. Ibunya kini sedang berdiri di depan televisi, membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Iya, iya," Shikadai menjawab dengan pasrah lalu meletakkan barang berbentuk segi empat tersebut ke meja di dekat ibunya berdiri. Ia tahu ibunya bisa berubah menjadi monster ketika sedang marah. Dirinya tidak mau cari gara-gara. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Shikadai sekarang sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya berusaha ia pejamkan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Biasanya tidur juga merupakan salah satu aktivitas favoritnya. Tanpa disuruhpun sebenarnya ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Sebuah kejadian di akademi tadi siang.

Saat itu jam istirahat sedang berlangsung. Seperti biasa, anak-anak di kelasnya akan pergi menuju kantin untuk menikmati makanan kecil sambil mengobrol atau bermain di halaman akademi.

Dirinya, Inojin dan Boruto seperti biasa akan duduk di kantin sambil bermain _games_. Ia dan Inojin duduk berhadapan dengan Boruto. Namun, ada sesuatu yang janggal ia dapati dari mimik wajah sang putra sulung Hokage ketujuh. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ia perhatikan ada perubahan dari wajah dan tingkah laku si bocah pirang yang biasanya selalu ceria. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia terlihat murung sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, Boruto?" tanyanya pada anak itu.

"Kau main saja berdua dengan Inojin, aku tidak ikut," jawabnya sambil memainkan botol saus yang ada di meja.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau yang paling semangat," kali ini suara Inojin terdengar menimpali.

" _Gameboard_ -ku diambil ibu," jawab anak itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wah aku pikir ibuku lebih menyeramkan dari bibi Hinata. Kenapa bisa?" Shikadai bertanya dengan nada sedikit mencemooh.

"Hah, entahlah. Sekarang ibu sudah ikut-ikutan menyebalkan seperti ayah," katanya menggerutu.

Shikadai dan Inojin hanya diam, menunggu bocah pirang di hadapan mereka melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sejak ayahku jadi Hokage, ia jadi tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bermain bersamaku dan Himawari..." Boruto terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "harusnya ibu senang melihatku hanya bermain _games_ daripada terus-terusan menuntut ayah untuk meluangkan waktu bermain dengan kami."

"Mungkin karena nilaimu jelek di akademi makanya ibumu menyita mainanmu, Boruto," timpal bocah pirang lain yang duduk di samping Shikadai. Anak ini mewarisi lidah ayahnya.

"Kau jangan mengejekku, Inojin," balasnya kesal.

"Kau enak masih bisa bermain dengan paman Sai. Sedangkan aku?" mimik wajahnya berubah sendu. "Kalau saja ayah masih bisa meluangkan waktunya, aku tidak akan bermain _games_ terus pastinya."

"Dulu, setidaknya aku masih bisa cerita-cerita setiap malam bersama ayah. Sekarang, untuk makan malam di rumah saja ayah susah punya waktu," Boruto masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

Shikadai yang tadinya duduk bertopang dagu kini menurunkan tangannya. Terdiam.

"Kau jangan seperti itu, Boruto," Inojin masih membalas. "Kau lupa kalau Shikadai mungkin juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu? Ayahnya 'kan asisten ayahmu. Kalau ayahmu belum bisa pulang untuk makan malam di rumah, paman Shikamaru juga sama seperti itu pastinya," ujar Inojin dengan nada menasehati.

Tidak hanya Boruto yang tertegun dengan penjelasan Inojin, namun juga bocah berambut hitam bermata hijau yang bernama Shikadai.

"Bukan begitu, Shikadai?" Inojin malah bertanya pada Shikadai, tidak sedikitpun menyadari perubahan dari air muka si bocah Nara.

Shikadai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inojin.

Hening tercipta di antara mereka bertiga.

"Hah, merepotkan," Shikadai mengeluarkan kata favoritnya. "Aku mau di kelas saja," ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk. Dua pasang manik biru itu hanya menatap punggung bocah berambut nanas ketika ia melangkah menjauhi mereka menuju ruangan kelas.

.

.

.

Inojin benar. Ia tidak ada bedanya dengan Boruto. Umurnya baru tujuh tahun sekarang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Naruto dilantik menjadi Hokage menggantikan Kakashi. Ayahnya yang sebelumnya juga merupakan tangan kanan dari Hokage keenam, kini diangkat secara langsung oleh Naruto menjadi asistennya dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai Hokage ketujuh.

Memorinya terputar ke beberapa bulan lalu. Saat ayahnya masih bisa menemaninya bermain shogi setiap malam sampai-sampai ibunya memarahi ayahnya akibat masih saja melawannya bermain sampai melewati jam tidur. Ia sudah menyukai permainan digital yang dikenalkan Boruto kepadanya sejak tahun pertamanya di akademi. Namun, ia hampir tidak pernah memainkannya di rumah. Baginya, rumah adalah tempat menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Tapi bagaimana keadannya sekarang? Ibunya yang memang sudah cerewet itu menjadi bertambah cerewet akibat melihat dirinya yang kini bermain _games_ tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu. Benda itu dipegangnya berjam-jam. Bahkan saat ia berada di rumah. Mungkin sebentar lagi ibunya akan bertindak seperti apa yang bibi Hinata lakukan kepada Boruto, pikirnya.

Tapi ini semua bukanlah karena ia kecanduan permainan modern itu. Bukan.

Perkataan Inojin di kantin akademi tadi menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

Ia melihat ke arah papan _shogi_ yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya. Ia lupa kapan persisnya papan itu tersentuh.

Jika ia disuruh untuk membuat daftar tentang hal-hal favoritnya di dunia, _shogi_ akan menempati urutan kedua setelah tidur.

Tapi malangnya ia, otaknya yang jenius, walau di umur yang masih sangat belia, membuat tiada seorangpun dapat menjadi lawan bermain yang sepadan baginya, kecuali satu orang.

Ayahnya.

Ia belum pernah menang melawan kepala klan Nara itu.

Tapi ia juga belum pernah juga membiarkan ayahnya menang hanya dengan beberapa langkah.

Ia masih ingat saat dimana pertama kali ia dikenalkan oleh ayahnya pada permainan catur tradisional Jepang itu. Saat itu umurnya masih enam tahun. Satu kali diajarkan, dirinya langsung mengerti. Mencoba main yang pertama kali, ayahnya menang pada langkah kelima. Main yang kedua kali dan seterusnya, ayahnya tidak pernah bisa menang darinya sebelum bermain setidaknya dalam belasan langkah. Ibunya berkata sambil tertawa bahwa ia senang sang suami akhirnya dapat lawan yang sepadan. Ia sudah bosan meladeni suaminya itu bermain shogi hanya untuk dapat _skak-mat_ di langkah-langkah awal.

Mulai dari hari itu sampai sekarang, Shikadai terus meramu berbagai formula strategi yang kira-kira bisa membuatnya mengalahkan ayahnya dalam permainan _shogi_.

Bibirnya mengukir senyum getir mengingat kenangan itu.

Ayahnya bukan lagi seorang ayah yang bisa ia minta untuk duduk menemaninya bermain _shogi_ setiap malam sepulang kerja. Sejak dilantik menjadi asisten Hokage, ayahnya terasa jauh darinya. Benar yang dikatakan Inojin, untuk makan malam bersama di rumah saja susah.

Ayahnya sering meninggalkan rumah ketika ia masih tertidur, dan kembali lagi ketika dirinya sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Ia tahu bahwa banyak orang menganggap ayahnya sebagai _Shinobi_ kelas atas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesibukan ayahnya sebelumnya sebagai tangan kanan dari Hokage keenam. Tapi untuk yang satu ini...

Selama ini ia mencoba bersikap tenang dan dewasa. Ia sudah banyak mendengar cerita-cerita dari _Shinobi_ lain maupun warga desa bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang _Shinobi_ yang hebat, bahkan sejak usia ayahnya hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari usianya sekarang. Untuk itu, Shikadai tahu persis bahwa ayahnya tidak hanya milik dirinya dan ibunya, ayahnya adalah kepunyaan seluruh desa. Ia tidak boleh egois.

Namun, sikap Boruto tadi membuatnya menahan amarah dalam hati karena dua hal. Pertama, ia benci melihat sikap Boruto yang terlalu egois. Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa seluruh desa membutuhkan ayahnya? Tidakkan dia sadar bahwa sebenarnya Shikadai juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan kesedihannya dalam hati. Dirinya bisa, lalu kenapa Boruto tidak bisa?

Dan yang kedua, marah karena walau bagaimanapun, ia sadar bahwa ia dan Boruto tetaplah masih anak kecil yang memang sangat membutuhkan sosok sang ayah di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Ia belum cukup besar untuk tidak membutuhkan ayahnya. Dalam hatinya ia mengakui hal itu. Ia tahu bahwa di sisi lain ia juga berhak bersikap seperti Boruto.

Padahal dulu ayahnya sempat bercerita bahwa almarhum kakeknya, Nara Shikaku adalah seorang ayah yang hebat. Ketika ayahnya seumuran dengannya sekarang, Shikaku masih sempat bermain _shogi_ setiap malam dengannya walaupun kakeknya itu adalah seorang ketua _Jounin_. Ayahnya juga bercerita bahwa ketika ia seumuran dengannya sekarang jugalah ia tengah sibuk-sibuknya bersikukuh untuk meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa suatu saat ia pasti bisa mengalahkannya dalam permainan _shogi_. Sama seperti dirinya sekarang.

Ia mulai merasa ketidakadilan sedang menghinggapi nasibnya.

Ia susun bidak-bidak yang berserakan itu di atas papan _shogi_ nya, berharap tidak lama lagi ia bisa memainkan permainan itu dengan sosok yang dirindukannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak boleh, pikirnya.

" _Aku tidak boleh egois."_

Ia buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran barusan dari kepalanya. Lagi-lagi mencoba bertarung dengan situasi hatinya. Ayah dan ibunya pasti kecewa dengannya jika mengetahui isi pikirannya tadi.

Ia gerakkan kakinya kembali menuju kasur. Berharap tidur bisa menghilangkan gundah di dadanya.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaannya, ayahnya tidak pulang di jam makan malam. Tinggalah ia dan ibunya duduk berdua di meja makan sekarang.

"Kita makan saja, Shikadai. Kalau kita menunggu ayahmu, semua makanan ini bisa jadi dingin," ujar ibunya sambil menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk yang berada di depan Shikadai.

Shikadai hanya mematung melihat gerak gerik jemari ibunya yang menyendokkan nasi. Tidak menjawab pernyataan ibunya barusan sama sekali.

"Selamat makan!" ujar ibunya sambil tersenyum.

Shikadai mulai mengambil sumpitnya. Namun rasa mengganjal di hatinya membuat sumpit itu hanya berakhir dengan mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk di tangan kecilnya.

Ibunya berhenti dari kegiatan makannya, melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mungkin terjadi pada si putera tunggal.

"Kau kenapa?"

Shikadai menatap ibunya sebentar sebelum pandangannya kembali ia jatuhkan ke mangkuk.

"Kapan ayah bisa makan malam dengan kita, Bu?"

Yang ditanya hanya membisu.

"Perlukah aku mengantar semua makanan ini ke kantor ayah lalu makan di hadapannya agar dia mau makan malam bersama denganku?"

"Shikadai..."

"Ibu...apa ibu tidak rindu bisa makan malam bersama ayah?"

Wanita pirang yang matanya sangat mirip dengan bocah di depannya itu menatap anaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Otak jenius Shikadai cukup bisa mengartikan bahwa setidaknya ada kilatan kesedihan di sana.

Entah sedih melihat sikapnya barusan atau sedih karena ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Bu..." ucap Shikadai tiba-tiba. Rasa sesal mulai datang karena jarang sekali ia melihat air muka ibunya seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa," ibunya berucap sambil tersenyum. "Ibu mengerti perasaanmu."

"Tentu saja ibu merindukan ayahmu, Shikadai. Tapi rasa bangga ibu terhadapnya mengalahkan semua itu. Kau harusnya juga begitu," terang ibunya.

Ia hanya mengangguk. Meski sesuau yang mengganjal itu tentu saja belum hilang dari hatinya, ia tak mau lagi memperpanjang pembicaraan ini karena tak mau melihat ibunya bersedih.

"Sekarang makanlah," perintah wanita pirang itu. "Mungkin ayahmu bisa libur besok," sambungnya menghibur.

" _Yang benar saja. Sudah tiga kali hari Minggu tidak ia habiskan di rumah,"_ ucap Shikadai dalam hati.

Suapan pertama akhirnya memasuki mulutnya. Ibu dan anak itu sama-sama menghabiskan makan malam mereka tanpa banyak bicara.

.

.

.

Shikadai merasakan kerongkongannya kering. Ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Diliriknya ke meja di samping tempat tidur mengharapkan ada segelas air putih di sana. Ia menghela nafas panjang mendapati meja tersebut kosong karena ia lupa membawa minumnya sebelum tidur. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain turun ke bawah.

Langkahnya gontai menahan kantuk. Matanya hanya setengah terbuka. Baiklah, hanya sebentar. Langsung ke dapur, mengambil minum, lalu kembali ke kamar, pikirnya.

Namun pandangannya tertoleh ke arah ruang keluarga saat ekor matanya melirik ada seseorang di sana. Sedang tertidur. Hanya kepala berambut kuning yang ia lihat, sedangkan bagian badan terbungkus selimut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya.

Ia tertegun. Kenapa ibu tidur di sini, pikirnya.

Tidak salah lagi, hanya ada satu alasan yang masuk akal baginya sekarang.

Ibunya sedang menunggu kepulangan ayahnya.

Baru kali ini ia lihat ibunya itu tidur di ruang keluarga sampai tengah malam seperti ini. Diliriknya jam dinding, sudah pukul satu pagi. Dan ayahnya masih belum pulang. Dan, yang lebih menyedihkan baginya, ibunya sampai tertidur karena menunggu kedatangan ayahnya itu.

" _Apakah setiap malam selalu seperti ini?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Sejak ayahnya sering pulang larut malam, baru kali ini ia terjaga.

Dari tadi siang dirinya sudah coba bertahan mengalahkan amarahnya. Ia yakin masih bisa tahan kalau ini hanya tentang dirinya. Tapi ini...

Melihat ibunya seperti itu, pertahanan dirinya terhadap emosi yang terpendam itu akhirnya luluh. Ini sudah keterlaluan, pikirnya.

Ia langsung balik kanan ke arah tangga. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan ke dapur mengambil minuman. Dibenamkannya wajahnya itu ke bantal yang ada di kasur sesampainya ia di kamar. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menetes dari manik indah berawarna hijau.

.

.

.

Ia terbangun mendapati sinar mentari mulai membelai wajahnya. Ini hari Minggu. Biasanya ia akan terus tertidur sampai ibunya berteriak lantang membangunkannya karena matahari sudah terlampau tinggi. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Tidurnya tidak lagi pulas setelah kejadian dinihari tadi. Diregangkan badannya sebentar lalu menguap besar-besar sebelum ia melangkah turun ke ruang makan. Berharap ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Selamat pagi..." ucapannya terputus melihat pemandangan yang disaksikannya di meja makan. "...Bu."

"Hanya ibu saja?" tanya seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya. Seorang pria yang gaya rambutnya ia tiru sejak kecil. Ayahnya.

Ayahnya libur. Akhirnya libur. Di hari Minggu.

Shikadai masih tertegun dan tidak membalas pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa berdiri di sana? Tidak mau sarapan?" tanya ibunya sambil menyiapkan semangkuk sarapan untuk suami tercinta.

Suara ibunya memecah lamunan Shikadai. Ia melangkah pelan menuju meja makan dan duduk di samping ibunya.

Shikadai tidak sedikitpun menatap wajah ayahnya. Kejadian tengah malam tadi masih terus terputar di pikirannya. Ia memilih memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

Shikamaru melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada putera semata wayangnya tersebut. Dilapangkannya tenggorokannya sebelum melontarkan sebuah kalimat.

"Kau bangun pagi di hari libur. Tumben."

Sepasang sumpit yang tadinya menari-nari di atas mangkuk Shikadai tiba-tiba berhenti. Shikadai yang mencoba fokus pada makanannya akhirnya menatap wajah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya untuk pertama kali.

"Ayah libur di hari libur. Tumben," perkataan itu enak saja meluncur dari bibirnya, membuat ibunya langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, tetap melanjutkan, "lagipula untuk Ayah ketahui, aku sudah sering bangun pagi tanpa harus dibangunkan Ibu sekarang," nada mengejek terdengar kental di kalimat barusan.

"Shikadai!" kali ini ibunya angkat suara. "Ayahmu itu lelah sepulang kerja, tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu. Mengucapkan salam saja tidak," kata ibunya dengan nada marah.

Shikamaru hanya diam sambil terus menatap wajah yang sangat mirip dengan wajahnya tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai," Shikadai berkata sambil meletakkan mangkuknya yang baru setengah kosong. Ia tarik dirinya dari meja makan dan menatap ke arah ayahnya. "Selamat pagi, Ayah," ucapnya dengan nada yang dingin.

Sosoknya setengah berlari ke arah pintu depan sebelum akhirnya hilang dari penglihatan.

.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri hutan klan Nara. Ia tahu bocah itu pasti pergi kesini. Hari masih pagi. Awan-awan di atas sana belum terlalu menarik untuk dilihat dari atas genteng akademi.

Dugaannya benar saat dilihatnya versi mini dari dirinya itu sedang memainkan ranting kayu dan mengarahkannya ke arah tanduk seekor rusa yang ada di hadapannya. Rusa itu menatapnya seakan paham benar dengan isi hati bocah tujuh tahun tersebut.

Gerakan tangan kecilnya berhenti ketika didengarnya bunyi langkah mendekati dirinya. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok tinggi ayahnya sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya.

Keras hatinya ia ikuti, dengan cepat ia balikkan kepalanya untuk kembali menatap ke arah si rusa.

Dirinya tetap duduk di sana tanpa beranjak sesentipun, meskipun ia tahu sosok di belakangnya terus berjalan ke arahnya.

Akhirnya sosok itu ikut duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Maafkan ayah," ucap sosok itu sambil ikut memperhatikan rusa yang ada di depannya.

Shikadai lagi-lagi hanya diam sambil terus memainkan ranting kayu di tangannya.

"Kau tahu, ayah sudah sangat rindu bermain _shogi_ denganmu. Tidak ada seorangpun di kantor Hokage yang sepadan dengan ayah dalam _shogi_."

Shikadai terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "kalau begitu kenapa masih saja mengurusi pekerjaan merepotkan itu sampai larut malam?"

Anak ini benar-benar mirip ibunya ketika sudah marah seperti ini, pikir Shikamaru dalam hati, yang berhasil membuat pria itu tersenyum.

Shikadai tidak paham dengan ayahnya yang sekarang malah tersenyum. Apa ayahnya mentertawainya sekarang, pikirnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana, ya..." Shikamaru terlihat berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada anaknya.

"Kalau ayah disuruh memilih, antara dirimu dan desa ini, tentu ayah akan pilih kau, Shikadai..."

Shikadai mulai menatap mata ayahnya.

"Tapi kau pasti akan lebih membenci ayahmu ini ketika bersenang-senang di rumah seharian, sementara seluruh desa sedang membutuhkannya," lanjut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke awan di atas sana sejenak sebelum kembali menatap anaknya.

"Sama seperti Hokage, aku dipilih karena mereka pikir tidak ada yang lebih pantas selain aku. Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih mereka percayai sebagai tempat menggantungkan harapan..."

"Mereka membutuhkanku, dan aku mengerti bahwa kau juga membutuhkanku, Shikadai..." ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tulus. "...tapi, harus kau ketahui, aku tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu karena pekerjaan ini. Dan kau juga punya ibumu yang sangat menyayangimu."

Mulut Shikadai terbuka sedikit mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi jika aku maupun paman Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaan merepotkan ini, itu berarti kami benar-benar meninggalkan harapan desa yang dititipkan pada kami," Shikamaru masih melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Suatu saat nanti, ketika kau sudah benar-benar menjadi _Shinobi_ , mungkin kau akan lebih mengerti," Shikamaru berucap sambil mengusap rambut nanas milik anaknya.

Shikadai tertunduk. Ayahnya benar. Ia pasti akan membenci ayahnya ketika bertindak seperti pengecut dan lari dari semua amanah yang dilimpahkan padanya. Ayahnya benar. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya. Ia paham bahwa sosok ayahnya sangat menyayanginya. Dia tidak tahu entah jam berapa persisnya pria itu pulang ke rumah tadi malam. Mungkin saja ayahnya baru sampai di rumah ketika hari sudah pagi. Pastinya dia sangat lelah. Harusnya ia masih tidur sekarang. Ia tahu persis bahwa bakat tukang tidur dirinya ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Namun, karena ingin berjumpa dengan dirinya, ayahnya lebih memilih untuk ikut sarapan bersamanya. Hanya untuk disambut oleh perkataan yang sama sekali tidak pantas ia ucapkan. Sesal menyelimuti hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah," ucap Shikadai tiba-tiba sambil memeluk sosok yang dipanggilnya ayah.

Shikamaru terkejut untuk beberapa detik sebelum membalas pelukan sang anak. Shikamaru kembali mengusap puncak kepala anak itu ketika dirasakannya bajunya mulai basah. Anak itu menangis.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, bocah itu semakin mirip dengan dirinya.

Shikadai akhirnya mengurai pelukan itu dan tertunduk, merasa malu karena sudah menangis di depan ayahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, tanganku sudah gatal-gatal ingin bermain _shogi_ ," ajak Shikamaru sambil menarik pergelangan tangan anaknya.

Shikamaru tersenyum ke arahnya yang mau tidak mau juga dibalasnya dengan senyuman.

Hari itu akhirnya mereka habiskan dengan bermain _shogi_ , melihat awan dari halaman belakang, bercengkrama, menonton televisi, lalu bermain _shogi_ lagi. Shikadai semakin menyesal sudah menyerang ayahnya dengan kata-kata sengit tadi pagi setelah apa yang mereka lewati pada hari itu. Hari Minggu kali ini benar-benar ayahnya dedikasikan untuk dirinya.

Ia berjanji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi pada ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat senang hari ini," Temari berkata sambil memainkan helaian rambut Shikamaru yang sudah lepas dari ikatannya.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" Shikamaru malah balas bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Temari membalas dengan kekehan serta pukulan kecil di lengannya.

"Dia sama sepertimu, cengeng," ucap Temari sambil menggeser kepalanya menuju dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Tidak, dia sama sepertimu, keras hati," balas Shikamaru tidak mau kalah sambil mengecup puncak kepala isteri tercintanya.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti pasangan itu. Belum ada di antara mereka yang memejamkan mata untuk beranjak ke alam mimpi. Temari menengadahkan kepalanya ketika ia rasakan kepala suaminya kini menjauhinya. Ia lihat mata itu sedang menatap dengan tatapan nakal khas Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak rindu padaku, Temari?"

Hari itu benar-benar berakhir bahagia bagi tiga anggota keluarga Nara.

.

.

.

 **End.**

.

.

.

 **AN: Halo semua, saya kembali lagi dengan oneshot, kali ini ShikaTemaDai. Shikadai itu dalam bayangan saya adalah sosok Shikamaru, yang agak lebih keras dan sedikit** _ **blunt**_ **kayak Temari. Saya pikir yang namanya anak kecil pastilah kangen sama ayahnya kalo nggak ketemu berhari-hari. Tapi saya melihat sosok dewasanya Shikamaru pada diri Shikadai makanya ia nggak pernah berbuat hal aneh kayak Boruto. Dan jadilah fic ini.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca Kencan Pertama dan udah nungguin Snow On The Sahara. InsyaAllah akan saya update besok atau lusa.**

 **Your review is the highest form of love :)**

 **\- DesertLily7**


End file.
